One Lazy Nara and a Determined Yamanaka Later
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: Temari trys to get Shikamaru to buy a costume for Ino's best costume contest at her party, but he refuses. She then asks Ino for help, which Ino accepts, but fails. That leads Ino to take drastic measures. For Halloween! Full summary inside!Rated T incase


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot.**

_Summary: It's Halloween and, of course, Ino's having a party to celebrate. Temari hears that there's going to be a best male and female costume contest and the prize is a slow dance. Taking the chance, Temari try's her best to persuade Shikamaru to dress up, but he refuses. She then asks Ino to try and get Shikamaru to buy a costume. Ino accepts, but fails to get said guy to do so. That leads Ino to take drastic measures._

Before you say anything, I have to say, firstly, that this was a last minute thing. I had no idea I would write anything for Halloween until Friday night. So, I'm sorry to people waiting for _Destined_, but please be patient with it. I'm almost half way finished with the next chapter. I'm hoping to get it as long as I can. It should be out soon, though. Secondly, I want to start this thing where I write a one-shot every time a big holiday like Christmas or Halloween comes around. It not only will help me with improving my writing skills bit by bit, but also gives me a chance to take a quick break from whatever I'm working on and to have a little fun writing whatever it is I'll be writing for the holiday one-shot. Also, this story will be in Ino and Temari's POV. So without further ado, please enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

><p><em>One Lazy Nara and a Determined Yamanaka Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ino<strong>

"Ne, Shikamaru, you almost done? Choji and I already have our costumes ready," I called out.

Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome… Ino, I don't see the point in dressing up, and besides, we're eighteen. Trick-or-treating is for kids."

I walked up to Shikamaru, a frown on my face, "Shikamaru, at least try. Come on, I promise you'll have a great time if you at least dress up. And besides, we aren't going trick-or-treating."

"I have no interest in those kinds of things. Do what you want, but leave me out of it."

I pouted, "Boo, you're no fun! Look, Choji's dressing up! Why won't you?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Because I simply choose not to. I find Halloween dull and troublesome. Just accept it. And anyway, why are you trying so hard to convince me to buy a costume? I find it rather suspicious."

I swallowed nervously. There was a reason why I was being totally pushy. Of course, leave it to Shikamaru to figure it out right away.

_Flashback_

_I was walking to class when I heard someone call out to me._

"_Hey, Ino, wait up!"_

_I turned to see Temari running to catch up with me._

_I stopped and smiled at her, "Hey, Temari, what's up?"_

_She stopped in front of me, panting, "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out."_

"_Oh, sure, what is it?" I asked._

"_Well," she started, fidgeting with her fingers, "you know that contest you're having for your party on Halloween?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah is something wrong?"_

_"Yes, or no, maybe? It's just that I was trying to get Shikamaru to dress up, but he keeps saying that he thinks it's childish since we're all in high school. I did my best to convince him otherwise, but it seems he won't change his mind."_

"_Can't say I'm surprised there, we all know how Shikamaru can be. I guess I can try to get him to dress up, but can I ask why?"_

"_Well, you know the prize for the contest for best costume?"_

_I stood there and thought it through. It was then that I understood._

"_Ah, I see, you wanna dance with Shika-!" I started to say, my eyes wide with excitement._

"_Shh, Ino, you're too loud!"_

_I smirked, "So, that's what you've been up to. Okay, I'll help you, but Shikamaru won't easily be convinced. You'll totally owe me afterwards."_

_Temari face lit up with pure joy, "Oh, thanks, Ino! I really do owe you!"_

_I smiled as I watched Temari make her way to her next class._

"_Yeah," I thought, "this won't be easy."_

_End flashback_

"No reason, I just think you'll be missing out on a lot, especially my contest. You could totally get a dance with the best dressed chick there. I fail to see how that doesn't motivate you."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at my reasoning, "Sure, whatever. Can I leave now, Ino? I have better things like cloud gazing to do."

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess, since Choji and I already picked out our costume. Come on, Choji, let's go and pay for these."

* * *

><p>As I walked to my next class the following day, I tried to look around for Temari. I even stood by her classroom door, but I never found her. At lunch, I walked around, but instead of finding Temari, I found Hinata.<p>

"Oi, Hinata, have you seen Temari anywhere?" I asked as I made my way to where Hinata was standing.

She turned around and smiled, "Hello, Ino, sorry, I haven't seen Temari today. I heard she didn't come to school, actually."

I sighed, "Oh, okay, thanks for your help."

She nodded and waved as she walked away, probably trying to find Naruto.

I decided to make my way over to the cafeteria where Sakura was probably at. I walked in and immediately spotted her pink hair. When I approached her, she turned to face me and smiled.

"Hey, Ino, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, just looking for Temari, but Hinata told me that she didn't come to school today," I replied.

"Oh, did you try calling her? I bet she'd answer."

"Well, if she's sick I'd rather her sleep and get some rest."

"Ah, I see your point. Why did you need to talk to her?" Sakura asked as I sat next to her.

"It's a secret. I doubt Temari would want it to be known by the whole school."

"And just what are you implying there, Yamanaka?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nothing, just that you're blabbering mouth is bigger than your forehead," I answered.

She scowled at me.

I laughed, "I kid, I just don't know if Temari would find it comfortable with anyone but me knowing, is all."

She shrugged, "Why don't you try and visit her after school? She might be up by then."

"Hm, I guess it's the only option I have."

Just then the bell rang, signaling all of us to get back to class.

I sighed as I sat up, Sakura doing the same, "See ya, billboard brow."

"Later, pig."

* * *

><p>After school I decided to go over to Temari's house and discuss the situation with Shikamaru.<p>

As I walked I thought about Temari's reaction. I'd let her know that I'd tried my best, but nothing got Shikamaru to buy a costume. I nodded at my plan, my _only_ one, as I walked up to Temari's door.

I knocked once, then twice, and a third time, but nothing happened. I pulled out my phone and tried to text her, but still nothing. Sighing, I dialed her number and called. It rang again and again until her answering machine picked up. I shut the phone and tried once more at knocking. Finally giving up, I turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what am I gonna do? The party's tonight, I'll never be able to break the news by then. I mean, she won't answer her door, her phone, not even a text message," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.<p>

"Sorry, Ino," Sakura said over the phone, "I don't know what to tell you."

"You think she'll be mad if I can't tell her in time?" I asked.

"I think she'll understand, but that doesn't mean she won't still be a bit depressed. But, hey, you did your best to get Shikamaru to buy a costume, and you did everything you could to reach her."

"I know, but I wish I could do something to help her out, you know?"

"Ino, there really isn't much left for you to do, you'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Yeah… Wait, I have an idea!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, you thought of something? What is it?" Sakura asked after my outburst.

I smiled, "Sorry, still not telling you anything."

"Aw, you're mean!"

As I listened to Sakura's whining I, hoped, more like prayed, my plan worked.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until about seven thirty that peopled started to arrive. I wasn't so surprised.<p>

"Ne, Sakura, start the music," I said over my shoulder as I readied the punch.

"Got it," she replied.

"I swear to Kami-sama that if Naruto spikes the punch again this year, I'll really kill him," Tenten mumbled in a deathly tone.

"I doubt it after what happened last year," Sakura said, looking through the CDs I had next to the stereo.

At the mention of said topic Hinata flushed a bright red.

I smiled sympathetically, "Its fine, Hinata, I'm sure no one remembers that you drank some of the punch after Naruto spiked it and got totally drunk."

"Wow, way to make it so much more worse, pig," Sakura sighed as Hinata went even redder.

"Oh, sorry, Hinata…"

"I-its fine, Ino, I-I'm sure you didn't m-mean any harm… I-I just don't remember m-much about that night," Hinata whispered, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well, changing the topic, Sakura, what are you supposed to be?" Tenten asked, eying Sakura up and down.

Sakura looked down at herself and then at Tenten, "I'm a doctor. I thought it was obvious."

"But weren't you one last year, too?"

"Yeah, and what's your point?" Sakura asked.

"Tenten sighed, "Nothing, nothing at."

I grinned as Sakura and Tenten, dressed as a female ninja, continued to bicker while Hinata, dressed as a hime, stood there awkwardly. I, on the other hand, was dressed like a vampire, with the fangs and cute little cape to go along with the costume.

That was when I saw a familiar figure step inside the already filled living room with the music blasting through the stereo speakers not far off. I looked over to see Temari walk in, dressed up as Gothic fairy with fishnets up her arms and legs and a skirt with boots. She also had a pair of normal sized black wings that fit perfectly with her outfit. She even had a cute little black purse to go with everything.

I knew who'd won for best female costume.

I walked over to her and smiled, "Wow, Temari, love the outfit. Where did you get it?"

She turned to me with a surprised expression, and then calmed down once she saw it was only me.

"Oh, Ino, well, I actually made it myself. The only thing I actually bought was the wings."

"Original and cute, I love it."

"T-thanks, it really isn't that good. But anyway, has Shikamaru arrived yet?" she asked, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"Sorry, not yet, but we all know him. I'm sure he'll be here by the time the contest results are announced."

She nodded, "I guess you're right… Well, I'll just go socialize to pass the time."

"Bye," I waved as I watched her walk into the crowd and eventually get engulfed by it.

I glanced up at the clock to see it was eight o'clock. I made my way pass random people and walked out the front door to my house. I stood there and waited for only a moment until I was approached by a familiar figure. I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Temari<strong>

I sighed as I sat on a stool that was right by Ino's kitchen. I was thirsty, but didn't dare touch the punch, mostly because of what happened with Hinata last year. That was when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" a boy I'd never seen before asked, referring to the seat next to me.

"Oh, um, no, go ahead."

He nodded and sat down. To me, it became instantly awkward. I didn't feel comfortable at all, especially since I was in this outfit sitting next to someone I'd never seen before.

"Sorry to bother you again, but would it be okay if I asked you for your name?" the boy suddenly asked me.

I almost jumped at the sound of his voice after just thinking about him.

I looked at him and said, "Temari."

He smiled, "What a nice name; just call me Deidara."

Deidara… There was something about that name, and his appearance as well.

"Is there something wrong?"

I snapped back to reality, noticing that I had been staring at him.

"O-oh, nothing, it's just that you look kind of like someone I know."

"And who would that be?" he asked curiously.

"My friend Ino, she should actually be around here somewhere."

"Ino… Hm, I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by the name Ino," he said, frowning.

"It's fine, I didn't really think you'd know her. Um, sorry I'm changing the topic, but what are you dressed up as?" I asked, staring at his costume.

It was a black cloak that had red clouds here and there. He was also wearing these weird sandals with socks cut just at the toes.

Deidara grinned, "Oh, this was just something I put together. It's quite lame, isn't it?"

"Not at all, I think it looks really creative! Mine, on the other hand, isn't very creative."

"I'm sorry, but I must disagree with you there. You look very beautiful in that outfit."

I felt my face flush as I stumbled with the right words, "T-thank you…"

"Not at all," he nodded.

We continued to talk and talk about everything and anything. We had so much in common and I couldn't deny that I was having a good time. That is, until about eleven thirty that I suddenly remembered why I was actually there. I stood up abruptly and glanced around. I frowned as I sat back down.

"What is it? I'm not boring you, I hope?" Deidara asked.

"No, it's not that. I… I was just trying to look for someone, but I guess he isn't here yet."

"Oh, a 'he' is it? And who is _he_ if I may ask you?" he asked, smirking.

"J-just some guy I know. He was supposed to be here by now, but maybe he isn't coming after all?" I explained to Deidara as I slouched my shoulders in disappointment.

It was then that the front door to Ino's house opened and in stepped Choji followed by Shikamaru. I almost smiled. Almost.

"Is that him, that guy with no costume on?" Deidara asked, looking at Shikamaru.

"Y-yeah, that's him…" I confirmed quietly, suddenly feeling tears coming.

"What's wrong, why do you look like you're about to cry? I thought you wanted him to come?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, I just hoped he would dress up for the best costume contest. That way we'd get to dance… But who am I kidding? I'd be surprised if _anyone_ could motivate _him_. I'm okay, though. I'll be just fine."

"Are you sure? Because those tears aren't convincing me otherwise," Deidara said, frowning at me.

My eyes widened as I noticed I was crying. But why was I? I shouldn't be overreacting over such a silly little thing.

I lowered my head, looking away from Deidara, "Excuse, I need a minute."

Before Deidara could say anything, I walked as fast as I could to the front door, wiping my face of the tears before I passed Shikamaru. Just as I was about to grab the doorknob, I heard Ino's voice boom through the speakers.

"Hey, every one thanks for coming to my Halloween party tonight. So, how is everyone, having a good time, I assume?"

I turned to see Ino standing on top of a table with a microphone in her hands as there was a chorus of excitement at Ino's question.

She smiled, "Good, now, it's the time I'm sure everyone's been waiting for! It's almost midnight and that means it's time to announce the winners of the best male and female costume contest!"

There was another chorus of excitement.

"Okay, the winner for best male costume is," there was a slight pause, "Deidara!" Ino said, looking around for said guy.

I stood and watched as Deidara made his way to Ino, nodding and smiling at people who congratulated him.

I gave a small smile as I took one more glance at him before I faced the door and turned the doorknob.

"And the best female costume is," another slight pause, "Temari!"

I stopped what I was doing and turned to see Ino, and just about everyone in the room, staring at me.

"Come on, girl, get over here and come dance!" she motioned for me to do so.

I let go of the doorknob and made my way to her, thanking everyone who congratulated me. As I stood in front of Deidara, Ino jumped off the table, her small cape fluttering behind her, and walked to the stereo. A soft, soothing tune filled the room as she then turned to me and smiled, her hands fitted into a thumbs up.

"May I have this dance?"

I looked at Deidara to see his hand held to me. I took it before I could really think about it and he pulled me gently to his chest. I felt my face grow hot as we danced, aware of the stares we were getting from everyone.

"You dance so elegantly, I'm surprised," Deidara whispered into my ear.

"My mom wanted me to learn how to dance when I was younger," I replied.

"Well then, I suppose it came in handy then."

We continued to dance until the song came to an end. I let go of his hands and back away from him. There was lots of applauding until Ino walked up to us, the same microphone from before in her hands once again.

"Wow, you two, that was fantastic! How's 'bout you guys dance once more?" Ino asked, smiling at me.

I stared hard at her, trying to hint that I really wasn't in the mood. But I guess she didn't get the message, especially since the whole room seemed to agree with her.

"See, everyone agrees! Okay you two, go ahead and start while I play a song."

As Ino walked back to the stereo, Deidara held out his hand once again.

He was smiling as he asked, "Well, shall we dance once more?"

But this time I didn't want to dance. In fact, I wanted to just about anything but dance, like getting the hell out of here. My night had pretty much been ruined as soon as Shikamaru walked through Ino's house door without a costume on. It was Shikamaru who was supposed to be asking me if I wanted to dance, not Deidara. As much as he was charming and polite, he wasn't Shikamaru.

So I stood there and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to refuse."

He seemed a bit surprised by my answer.

"I really am sorry, but I need to leave."

I turned away from him and made my way back to the front door. I heard Ino call out to me, but I ignored her and continued to walk, even after I was outside and the noise from before had reduced by a lot.

As I made my way to my car, I felt tears fall down my cheek and roll off my chin. I couldn't believe what a big crybaby I was being about everything, but I just couldn't stop the tears from coming.

When I finally approached my car, I was about to opened my purse and pull out my keys when a voice stopped me.

"You really shouldn't cry it doesn't suit your cute look."

I sniffled and quickly wiped away some tears as I turned to see Deidara standing a foot away from me.

"Deidara, um, sorry, about earlier, I just really wanna leave."

"I understand. It's about that boy from earlier, isn't it?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"I have a feeling I shouldn't be surprised that you were able to figure it out, yet here I am, surprised," I said, stepping back.

He shrugged, "I'm like that, I guess."

We stood there for a moment, staring at each other, until he finally spoke.

"Why don't you come over to my place, Temari? I bet it would take your mind of things here." he suggested, taking a few steps closer.

I furrowed my eyebrows a bit as I stepped back, "Um, no thanks, I have exams to study for."

I continued to step back until my back hit the door of my car. I felt nervous all of sudden. It felt weird, though. Minutes ago he had called me cute and seemed like such a nice guy. Now he was asking me to go to his place? What was happening here?

"Oh, come on, I promise to take you back home later. It's Friday, we should do something. It'll take your mind off of that boy that has so much of your attention."

I felt chills run up my spine as I shook my head, "I said no thanks. I really do have to get home, so if you'll just excuse me-"

Deidara stepped forward and grabbed my arm, "I said please, didn't I? Now come along, I'll show you a good time."

I winced, "Ow, stop it, Deidara, you're hurting me."

"If you'd just agreed to come with me I wouldn't have to grab you so tightly, would I?" he asked as he dragged me to his car.

Right when I felt his hold on my arm loosen a bit, I pried my arm from his hold and ran to Ino's house. Just as I was about to yell for help, Deidara covered my mouth with his hand, picked me up, and carried me to his car, completely against my struggle.

"Now, now, that wouldn't be wise, would it? If someone were to hear you then that would make me quite mad with you," he told me as he walked over to his car.

I could once again feel the tears come back to me as he sat me down in front of his car. He opened the door and shoved me in, but before he could shut the door, a voice suddenly spoke.

"You know how you said Temari yelling for help would make you mad? Yeah, well, what you're doing now is pissing me off quite a bit."

I looked behind Deidara to see Shikamaru standing there, all casual with his hands in his pockets.

"Shikamaru, you're here!" I couldn't help but say, joy racing through me.

He glanced over at me and smirked, "Temari, what kind of creep did you meet? I thought you knew well enough, so troublesome."

I could help but pout at what he said, "Excuse me? Don't even start with me, Nara Shikamaru."

Before Shikamaru could say a word more, Deidara turned to face Shikamaru, a cold anger in his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, _Shikamaru_, but this girl is mine. Go find your own."

"Hey, I'm not some kind of object that's to be fought over in this sort of way!" I yelled, getting pissed off myself.

"Temari's right, just let her go and I won't call the cops on your ass," Shikamaru said.

"I dare you, Nara," Deidara replied, grinning at the challenged.

Before anyone could respond to Deidara's challenge, a voice cut in.

"Now, Temari, who can't get Shikamaru motivated enough?"

We all looked over to where the voice had come from to see Ino casually make her way to us.

"Okay, okay, let's back it up here, boys. Deidara, that's enough now, you can stop. I think we can safely assume that your mission was a success," she said.

"What, mission? What are you doing anyway, Ino, go call the cops," I told Ino.

She looked over at me and grinned, "Not necessary, Temari. You guys can trust him."

Before I could question her any further, Deidara stepped out of the way and went to stand by Ino, placing his hands behind his head, a totally different person then before. I sat there, dumbfounded.

"Ino, what the hell's going on here? You came and told me that Temari was in trouble and now you're saying that he," Shikamaru said, pointing to Deidara, "can be trusted?"

"Calm down, Nara, this whole thing was just a tease, I guess you could say," Deidara said nonchalantly.

"He's right, Shikamaru, this was just a set up. But you know this wouldn't have had to have happened if you would have at least bought a costume. And look, you made Temari cry and everything! Shame on you," Ino scolded Shikamaru.

I decided to get out of the car then and ask Ino face to face what the hell was up.

"Ino," I said as I stood beside Shikamaru, "what are you talking about? Make it a bit clearer, please."

'Well, to put it shortly, I couldn't persuade Shikamaru to buy a costume. I tried to reach you, but couldn't, so I thought up a plan. Deidara, here, helped me accomplish that plan."

"Wait, what plan? How come I feel like I'm missing something?" Shikamaru asked with a brow raised in confusion.

"That, Shikamaru, is something Temari will just have to explain. Go on, Temari; tell him why we're all standing here right now," Ino said.

"W-well," I stuttered, suddenly nervous having Shikamaru stare at me, "I asked you to try and get Shikamaru to dress up for Halloween since he wouldn't when I tried to ask him."

"And why did you ask me?"

I lowered my head, unable to look at Shikamaru as I explained, the puzzle pieces falling into place.

"I asked you because I wanted Shikamaru to dress up and maybe, just maybe, we'd win your costume and get to dance together."

"Yep, there you go, Shikamaru, your explanation," Ino nodded.

I felt Shikamaru's eyes on me as he asked, "Okay, I get that, but why did you want us to dance for, Temari?"

"Wow, Nara, I heard from Ino that you were a smart ass, but I have to say you're being quite dense here," Deidara said.

I slowly looked up at Shikamaru to see everything clicking into place for him. He looked over at me and I couldn't help but blush and look away.

"Okay, I think it's about time we get back to the party, don't you think, dear cousin?" Ino asked.

"Why, yes, cousin, I do believe that would be a great idea. Come, let us party," Deidara answered.

"Wait," I called out to them, trying to ignore Shikamaru's stare, "you two are… cousins?"

Ino nodded, "Yep, can't you tell?

I thought about earlier when I thought I'd heard Deidara's name before and suddenly remembered that it was the name of her older cousin.

"Well, yeah, but Deidara said…"

"Don't believe everything anyone says to you, my dear," he answered for Ino.

I stood there, mentally kicking myself at my stupidity, as Ino and Deidara made their way back to Ino's house where the party was, leaving Shikamaru and me alone.

I glanced at Shikamaru and saw that he had his arms folded with that look on his face that said he wanted a conformation about everything that had just happened. And he wanted it now.

"U-um, well… I just-" I tried to say.

"Why didn't you just tell me that was what you wanted? I would have made an exception, you know. But instead all this happened. You know how Ino can get when she thinks up things. So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry…" I said quietly.

"Come on, let's get this over before I regret it," Shikamaru told me as he took my hand and walked to Ino's front door.

"Do what?" I asked, confused by Shikamaru's actions.

"I mean, let's go dance. That is what you wanted, right?" he asked without looking back at me.

My eyes widened at his response. I smiled, happiness flooding over me.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Troublesome."

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>First off, I would like to say sorry about my sucky description skills to Temari's outfit. Okay, onto what I was originally going to say: I'm glad I finally finished. I only had about two days to work on this, so I apologize if you think it sucks, or if it seems rushed. I felt that the plot was acceptable, and it works since I had a short amount of time to work on this. On to the story itself, how did you like it? Sequel? (NO (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ︵┻━┻) Was it to your liking? I hope so. I noticed that Temari kind of seems girly in this. I apologize for that. I love that Temari seems to be the I-don't-care-what-you-think kind of chick, and I totally killed it in this. ._. It wasn't really my intention… I swear. Well, I guess that's it for now. The next chapter to <em>Destined <em>should be out soon, so look forward to that. And please be patient with it, I want it to be a long chapter, so if it isn't out by next week or so, just know that I'm not giving up with it. Remember, I also have school and life to deal with. I can't leave them be for very long, if I do I'll soon regret it.

**Also: **I am currently, more like _always_, taking requests! For quite a while now I have really wanted to take on a request. So if you're interested, then please visit my profile to learn more on this topic. And please, don't feel the need to be hesitant. I promise to do my absolute very best on it. Please at least think about it, you'd also be helping me out with my writing skills! So don't think of it as a bother at all. :3

**And one more thing, apologizes that this story (and the title) sucks. I was so determined to finish this before Halloween that it really isn't my best. Though, I think it's acceptable. That is all.**

_gaarafangirl14_


End file.
